The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that can be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylene, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that can contain one or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts can increase the selectivity to and/or the yield of the desired aromatic compounds. These catalysts also slowly lose their activity over time, often indicated by a loss of the selectivity to desired aromatic compounds and/or a reduction in conversion rates. However, some commercially available catalysts which have high catalyst activity and offer good product selectivity and/or yield are not regenerable. Other commercially available catalysts are regenerable, but often have lower catalyst activity and/or selectivity, as well as higher fouling rates.
Hence, it would be beneficial to have an improved aromatization catalyst which offers high catalyst activity and/or selectivity, low fouling rates, and is regenerable. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.